


Creature from the Black Lagoon

by cowboykylux



Series: Zanna's Kylux Positivity Week 2017 Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Smokes, Biker Gang, Car Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylux Positivity Week, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Hux and Kylo have been dating for a little over a year now, and are finally ready to take the next step in their relationship. It just so happens that a new movie is out, giving them the perfect excuse to spend some quality time together.Aka, Hux is finally going to get the fucking he's been wanting, and Kylo is all too happy to oblige.





	Creature from the Black Lagoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first day of the Kylux Positivity Week prompts! Today's prompt was "first time." NSFW for those who are sensitive to that!   
> (Not beta'd, any mistakes are my own!)

Hux impatiently stared at his family’s grandfather clock, willing the minute hand to hurry up and make its rounds so that eight o’clock would finally arrive. He had begged for Kylo to be on time to pick him up for this date, and Kylo had promised a thousand times he would be.

“Not a second after eight,” Kylo had said, parroting Hux’s request and fastening his helmet back into place. He had dropped Hux off on his front porch after school, as he had done every day since they had become more than friends. It wasn’t entirely inconspicuous, but they both lived in a more open-minded town and had never been bothered by people on the street. Hux had watched his boyfriend drive away on the Indian Chief Black Hawk Kylo had finally finished fixing that previous weekend, praying that he would actually be punctual for once.

Tonight had to be perfect. He was jacketed, Kylo had defended his honor in many a fight, they spent every waking moment with one another, all that was left was their first time together. He was not going to let anything ruin this, especially not a foul mood instigated by his parents.

Hux was nervous, to say the least. His parents were hell bent on meeting Kylo officially; the entire time Hux had known him, Kylo had never been over to his house. They always hung out at Kylo’s place, simply because his parents were a little more welcoming and a lot more fun. Hux’s father worked for the military, and his mother was a high society socialite, a far cry from a mechanic and a civic politician. No, it was simply easier for everyone if Hux spent “study” sessions with Kylo’s family. He got along great with them, and even with Kylo’s uncle and cousin, Luke and Rey.

Watching his father sit on the couch with the newspaper made Hux acutely aware of how bad a decision having Kylo come here was. Kylo would probably pull up on that damned motorcycle, dressed head to toe in black leather, ruining the front lawn and effectively giving his mother a heart attack. He kicked himself for not telling Kylo to bring his car instead.

“So,” Hux’s mother broke the tense silence, “Do you know where he’s taking you?” Hux was glad she was here, his mother had always been kind and sweet, if a little stuck up.

“I think to the drive in. He mentioned something about wanting to see Creature of the Black Lagoon.” Hux replied, trying to not let too much excitement slip into his tone. He was thrilled Kylo had managed to get tickets, it was opening weekend and had pretty much sold out the minute the box office let people in. Not that they would actually be watching the movie.

“The drive in?” Hux’s father slammed down the paper. “Absolutely not, I will not have my son necking in the dark like some tramp!”

“Brendol!” Hux’s mother snapped, admonishing him.

“We won’t be alone, sir. It’s a group date.” Hux held his ground. “All of Kylo’s friends split the tickets, it was cheaper that way.” It wasn’t exactly the truth, but his father didn’t need to know that.

“Ah yes, the Knights of Ren. As if that’s much better…” Hux’s father grumbled, raising the paper back to his nose. He thought the biker gang was a terrible influence on Hux, and Hux tried not to laugh, thinking of how he was the one who masterminded all their plans. Kylo may have been the Master, but Hux was the one laying down the law.

Hux nearly jumped as the doorbell rang. He rushed to the door, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kylo’s ’52 Chevy in the driveway. It was a gift from Han Solo, a fixer upper project that Kylo had completed in record time. Hux knew that bright teal paint job anywhere.

“You’re exactly on time.” Hux grinned, beckoning Kylo inside.

Kylo straightened his posture when faced with Hux Sr., and was sure to give a firm grip when he extended a hand to shake. Hux’s mother scooped him up into a tight hug.

“Father, mother, this is Kylo Ren. Kylo, these are my parents.” Hux cleared his throat, when the hug had gone on for just slightly too long.

“Kylo darling it’s so good to finally meet you.” She stepped back, “Would you care for a cup of tea or something to eat before you boys hit the town?”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. and Mrs. Hux, but unfortunately, I’ve got a car full of friends all excited for a movie.” He gestured to the driveway, and Hux could make out the sounds of the KOR playfully calling for them to hurry up.

“I understand, you boys have fun now.” Hux’s mother pushed them both out of the house, and waving to the Knights in the car.

“Armitage you are to be back by eleven p.m. sharp!” His father called from the doorstep, before Hux’s mother yanked him inside to give them some privacy.

“You did wonderfully.” Hux grinned, holding his hand out for a cigarette. Kylo plucked two out from his carton, lit them both and then passed one to Hux, smiling around an exhale of smoke.

“I need them to like me if I want to keep you around.” Kylo replied, looking down and looping an arm around Hux’s shoulders as they walked to the car.

For someone who could be so imposing, Kylo sure was shy. It was something Hux had been so surprised to learn when they had been paired up in chemistry lab last year. Despite being the leader of a biker gang, Kylo preferred to be in the background of things. It worked well for them, Hux liked giving orders, and Kylo was excellent at taking them.

“Are we really going to catch a flick?” Hux asked, hopping in the passenger seat of the Chevy. He got a chorus of hellos from the KOR, who were all squeezed in the back seat. Hux felt lucky to not be sardined together.

“Yeah, but first we’re going to the diner. Gotta drop these greasers off so they can go back to their sweethearts.” Kylo rolled his eyes, backing out of the driveway.

“I’m just sayin’ I don’t like leaving the bikes unattended!” Danny spoke up from the backseat. Hux huffed out a laugh as he flicked his ash out the open window. These boys were attached at the hip to their bikes, and everyone in town knew it.

“Cool it, Maz is there. She’s wouldn’t let anything happen to them.” Jools reminded him, and Danny grumbled out a _whatever._

“C’mon Kylo, let’s burn rubber.” Hux turned in his seat, cigarette dangling from his lips. They were just far enough from Hux’s house now that he didn’t care if his neighbors heard the squeal of the tires. Kylo obliged, and the entire car erupted into whoops and cheers as they ran red lights and weaved through traffic.

 

The diner was packed with people when they finally arrived, so Kylo decided to just drop off the KOR to make it in time for the movie. Hux had stolen Kylo’s jacket, and was wearing it over his shoulders, looking so enticing that Kylo wanted to eat him up. If all went well, tonight would be the night he finally did. In his back pocket he had stashed away a couple packets of lube, and some condoms, and could feel his face getting hot at the thought of taking Hux. They had talked about it for days, planning everything out, and something in Kylo’s chest got tight whenever Hux spoke about wanting Kylo to be the one. No amount of dirty talk over the phone came close to the real thing.

“Do you have everything we need?” Hux asked quietly, snapping Kylo out of his thoughts.

“Yeah baby. I brought everything you told me to.” Kylo leaned across his bench seat to press a quick kiss to Hux’s cheek.

“Good.” He replied, blushing prettily. “Then let’s crank up this storming machine and high tail it to the passion pit.”

“Your wish is my command.” Kylo smiled.

They left once they made sure all the bikes were there and unharmed, leaving the KOR to enjoy themselves in the diner. Hux usually liked to split a milkshake with Kylo, but his stomach was already a mess of zorros. He wanted this so badly, and the days he had counted down were finally at zero. He was tired of waiting.

 

The drive in was overflowing with cars. So much so, that Hux was afraid they weren’t going to be able to find a spot. Kylo seemed to know everyone though, and had done enough favors for the owner that he had a specially reserved spot just for him. Kylo’s dad had towed away so many cars for the owner that he didn’t even ask Kylo for a ticket, they just waved the Chevy in and wished them a good time. If only they knew how good of a time Hux was planning on having.

Kylo pulled into his spot, and turned the car off. It was Spring, so the heat waves hadn’t come yet, but with the Chevy it didn’t matter whether the engine was running. If they steamed up the car, which Kylo hoped they did, Kylo could always roll down the window. The movie hadn’t yet started, but ads for concession food were flickering in black and white. Hux didn’t know how to begin, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

“You’re really chrome plated tonight.” He winced, that was a bad line. Kylo ran a hand through his hair, messing up the style. Hux licked his lips, he wanted to tangle his fingers in that hair, and _pull_.

“Oh yeah? I showered, just for you.” Kylo winked. Hux smiled, and bat his eyelashes.

“So did I.” Hux breathed, shrugging out of Kylo’s jacket in a manner he hoped was seductive. “I was very thorough.” He whispered, his hand rubbing Kylo’s thigh.

“Fuck, come here.” Kylo growled, pulling Hux into his lap and grinding his hips up. Just like that he was brilliantly hard, and dizzy with want. Hux masked the surprise of feeling the hard line of Kylo’s dick pressed against him with a chuckle, and lowered his head so his lips barely grazed Kylo’s.

“You want me already?” Hux teased, drifting a hand down to rub at Kylo through his jeans.

“Like crazy, kitten.” Kylo panted, canting his hips up so Hux could get a better grip. He swiftly unbuttoned Kylo’s jeans and pulled his cock free, wrapping a hand around it and giving an experimental tug as Kylo’s head smacked against the leather seat, eyes fluttering closed.

“Let me hear you say it.” Hux licked into Kylo’s mouth, moaning a little at the thought that they were _finally_ doing this.

“I want you. Let me have you, please.” Kylo already sounded like he was going to come, and the movie hadn’t even started. Hux grinned, and shifted so he was laying on his stomach.

“I’m all yours.” He swirled his tongue around the leaking head that was now right in front of his face, sliding kisses up and down the shaft.

Kylo’s hand found its way into Hux’s hair, and Hux moaned when he felt fingers scratching against his scalp. He took as much of Kylo into his mouth as he could, using his hand to make up the rest of the length. Kylo was big, so much bigger than Hux had ever dreamed, and was slightly concerned he wouldn’t be able to fit the entire thing up his ass. But Hux was no quitter, they would make it work.

Kylo was cursing quietly above him, watching Hux’s bobbing head for a few minutes, before tugging on his hair and pulling him off. Hux’s lips were red and slightly swollen, glistening with spit. Kylo sucked his tongue into his mouth, at the same moment that the entire drive in cheered – the movie had started. They laughed in surprise, forgetting where they were for a moment.

The lights from the concession stands all dimmed, and soon, the only light in the entire drive in was coming from the dashboards of the cars, and the gentle flickering of the screen. Kylo took the opportunity of the sudden darkness to pop the buttons off Hux’s black button down, latching his lips to one pale pink nipple.

“Kylo don’t keep me waiting.” Hux whined, no real heat to his voice.

“I’ve got you,” Kylo answered, maneuvering Hux so that he was laying on his back. Kylo sent a silent thanks to the universe for bench seats and extra dark tinted windows.

Hux lifted his hips and shimmied out of his jeans, smirking at Kylo’s face. He had forgone underwear for their date, figuring it would be just another layer to deal with.

“How are you real?” Kylo groaned, gripping the base of his dick so he wouldn’t come at the mere sight of Hux, shirtless and with his pants around his knees. His skin glowed in the light from the screen, looking positively ethereal.  

“Maybe you dreamed me up.” Hux shook his hips invitingly, and Kylo crashed his lips down onto Hux’s.

“My imagination ain’t that good.” He bit into Hux’s neck, making Hux slap a hand over his mouth to muffle the high moan that slipped out.

Hux was now completely naked in the front seat of Kylo’s car, and had never felt more exposed in all his life. He knew people made out at the drive in, but how many people actually fucked? Kylo was practically ripping his black t-shirt over his head, as Hux yanked his jeans and underwear down in one fell swoop. He couldn’t help giggling at Kylo trying to step out of his pants, freeing one’s legs in the car was difficult when you were pushing six-foot-four. Once he was nude, Hux spread his legs, and practically clawed at Kylo’s back, pulling him down to rest all his weight on his stomach and chest. Their cocks brushed up against one another, and the two moaned into each other’s mouths.

“What do you want, kitten?” Kylo asked, smearing his saliva into Hux’s mouth and watching as his boyfriend sucked on his fingers.

“I want you to finger me open with those monster hands of yours and fuck me.” Hux whined, spitting onto Kylo’s fingers.

He didn’t need to be told twice, and braced his weight on one elbow while he snaked his other arm down between their bodies. Hux had one arm thrown around Kylo’s neck, the other hand gripping the door handle for purchase. He held his breath as Kylo teased around his hole, hitching his leg higher so it rested over Kylo’s forearm. The stretch gave Kylo the perfect angle to slowly slip a finger in, and Hux made a sound that only spurred him on.

“That’s it baby, I need you to relax for me.” Kylo murmured, enchanted with the sight of Hux’s chest flushed red. He felt Hux’s muscles relax enough for him to add a second finger, and he began slowly scissoring them to stretch Hux wide. He was going to need to add at least a third finger before Hux would be ready to get fucked for real, but he wanted to take his time.

“Oh! Right there!” Hux gasped, as Kylo rubbed deeper with his fingers, finding a bundle of nerves that had his sweetheart trembling beneath him. “Do that again.” He demanded, melting into the leather seats when Kylo obeyed.

He teased that spot over, and over again, until Hux’s cock was drooling with precome. Kylo wanted to bend down and lick it up, but their position didn’t really allow for that. Instead, he withdrew his fingers much to Hux’s dissatisfaction, and swiped them through the sticky liquid.

“You taste amazing, I can’t wait to eat up the real thing.” Kylo whispered, lapping it up.

“Please, Kylo please don’t stop.” Hux begged, pushing his hand back down.

“Easy baby, easy. We haven’t even gotten started.” Kylo replied, earning him a huff of impatience.

He knew he would need more slick to stuff three fingers into Hux’s sweet ass, so he reached over to the pile of discarded clothes and found the small packets of lube he had brought. Hux breathed a sigh of relief at the cool gel dripping onto his hole, and Kylo roughly shoved the it into Hux with his fingers.

“Oh my god.” Hux moaned as Kylo fit even a fourth finger in. He felt so _full,_ he had never had this sort of sensation. His breath was fogging up the dashboard slightly, and he had to bite down on his arm to keep his sobs from being too loud. Kylo was steadily licking up all the sweat that had started to bead on his skin, and Hux’s entire body was singing with pleasure.

“Can you turn around for me?” Kylo asked, slowly thrusting four fingers in and out of Hux’s now pleasantly pliant hole. Hux whined, but nodded, lowering his shaking leg from where it had been thrown over the headrest. Kylo didn’t remove his fingers, he kept his rhythm up even as Hux shifted onto his knees, letting his head drop down, feeling the sweat from his forehead sticking to the leather seat.

Hux was beyond ready, he could see it in the way his shoulders shifted, in the puddle of precome that was starting to collect on the seat, and in the watery shakes his breath had. Kylo grabbed for the condom, but Hux grabbed his wrist.

“I’m clean.” He panted, pupils blown wide as he looked over his shoulder.

“What?” Kylo asked, stupidly. He knew Hux was a virgin, they both were, that had never been a question, but he had thought that even still, Hux would want to be extra careful.

“I’m clean.” He repeated, more insistent this time. He turned his head back down, and all but pushed his hips onto Kylo’s cock. “Fuck me, I want to feel you filling me up with your come.” He ordered.

Kylo leaned back, wanting a good view of Hux’s ass as he lined his cock up. He ripped open another packet of lube and liberally coated his cock, and then watched it sink into Hux’s wet, tight heat, breathing harshly through his nose. He knew he was drooling, but he didn’t really care, besides, Hux couldn’t see the dumbstruck look on his face as he slowly bottomed out.

“Oh, _oh_.” Hux gasped, as he went deeper than his fingers ever could. “Holy shit.”

“Does it feel good?” Kylo asked, licking Hux’s neck and sucking large bruises into the skin below his ear.

“It feels fucking fantastic.” Hux grinned, biting his lips so hard small dots of blood welled up on the surface. “How about you?”

“I’m on cloud nine, kitten.” Kylo grunted, rolling his hips ever so slowly.

“Fuck me, come on, I know you can. Give it to me.” He begged, when Kylo had remained slow for too long.

Kylo pulled Hux’s hips back sharply, and built up a brutal pace that he knew neither would last long with. He let his eyes fall closed, savoring the feelings. He slammed into Hux with so much force, the car slightly shook, but he didn’t give a damn. Let them hear how he was taking Hux apart, no one was going to tell them to stop, or to leave. They were so secluded, their own special spot away from the main crowd, no one was paying any attention to them while Julie Adams was screaming on screen in her white bathing suit.

Hux was moaning like a whore underneath him, sobbing into the seat from how good it felt. Kylo was purposefully ignoring Hux’s dripping cock, because he knew the second he alleviated some of the pressure, Hux would be coming, and he didn’t want this to be over so soon. Kylo leaned down and bit into Hux’s shoulder as he thrusted, reaching an arm around to pinch at one of Hux’s nipples. He cried out, begging for Kylo to go faster, harder, to give him more. Hux gave as good as he got, pushing back to meet with each thrust, and clenching down around him.

“I’m real gone for you, you know that?” Kylo screwed his eyes shut.

“I know, I love you too.” Hux whispered, face pressed into the leather. It seemed the right time to say it, he had meant it for such a long while now, that they could finally do this gave him all the more courage.

Kylo bent over to sweetly kiss Hux on the lips, before he gripped both Hux’s hips with strength that he knew would bruise him in the morning. Centering himself, he rubbed against Hux’s prostate on every plunge of his cock. He tossed his head back and moaned, feeling completely overwhelmed. He was sticky with sweat, his hair had dampened and was curling around his ears, and the car smelled of lube and leather. Suddenly, he slowed his pace, knowing he was going to get too close to coming, and Hux growled in frustration. It was filthy the way Hux arched his back, his bony shoulder blades pinching together as he raised himself up onto his elbows, fucking back onto Kylo’s cock. He didn’t stop there though, Hux pushed himself up, making Kylo fall back onto his seat, so Hux could ride him in a reverse cowboy. He had always wanted to try this position out, but not when he was moments away from coming, damnit. They fucked like that for what felt like eternity, and Hux let out another cry when Kylo held both his wrists in one hand, refusing to let him jerk off.

“Fuck baby, you look so good taking my dick.” Kylo drank in the sight of Hux’s smooth back as he used the leverage his legs gave him to fuck himself.

“Why – ?” Hux tried, wanting to ask _why did you stop,_ but Kylo knew what he meant and spared him the words.

“Wanted to last.” Kylo moaned, feeling heat coil in his balls. Even as he said it, he knew he couldn’t hold out much longer.

“Kylo please.” Hux begged. His cock needed attention _now_ or else he would start to be in pain. Kylo finally relented, and in one very clever move, pushed him back over, slid out, and flipped him, so he could watch Hux’s face as he pounded back inside. He still held Hux’s wrists, now pinned down over his head onto the leather seats, but he collected them both in one hand, so he could grasp Hux’s cock with the other.

Hux arched clean off the seat, crashing his lips into Kylo’s and came at the first twist of Kylo’s hand. He shot come all over his chest, and collapsed back onto the seat. Kylo arranged Hux’s legs so he was fucking deeper and deeper into his lover, and came, his eyes rolling back into his head with the force of it.

Kylo’s arms gave out, and he let his body drop onto Hux’s come covered chest. He slowly pulled out of Hux, and let their tongues slide together, breathing hot puffs of air into each other’s’ mouths. Kylo let his fingers trail into the mess of come that had coated both the leather seat and Hux’s entire torso, feeding it to him. He lapped it up, sucking Kylo’s fingers clean, humming at the pleasant taste.

Without another word, Kylo dropped his hand down to Hux’s oversensitive hole, and felt like he could come again from the whines that were pouring from Hux’s lips, as he lazily fucked the come back into his loose hole. He didn’t want a single drop to leave Hux’s body, so he grabbed the small black plug he had brought with them, and snugly twisted it into place, before finding their clothes from the floor of the car.

He dressed them with as much energy as he could, before rolling the windows down to let some of the heat escape the car. Hux sat up, moaning as the plug slid deeper into him, his denim jeans rough on his sensitive cock, and Kylo gave a tired smile.

“I love you.” Kylo peppered kisses all over Hux’s face, and he beamed at the dazzling smile he got.

“Real gone, just like you said.” Hux replied, snuggling close to Kylo’s side.

The drive in around them hadn’t paid them any attention, everyone too busy shoveling popcorn into their mouths. Kylo lit up two more cigarettes, and passed one to Hux, who looked very thankful for the nicotine.

“What’s this for?” Hux asked, shifting in his seat, referring to the plug. He hadn’t asked Kylo to bring it, he didn’t even know where he had gotten it. He stretched, resting his head on Kylo’s shoulder, looking very much like the cat that got the cream.

“Well, you don’t have to be back until eleven, and the movie’s not over yet.” Kylo grinned, already excited for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short fic! If you'd like to chat with me about anything, you can find me at tumblr @babbushka! xx


End file.
